jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Iglesias
Gabriel Iglesias is a stand-up comedian act from JayGT: Three D. He was eliminated in the Judge Cuts, but was brought back for the Wildcard Round. Gabriel was eliminated again in the Semifinals. Background Gabriel Iglesias was born Gabriel Jesus Iglecias in San Diego, California, the youngest of six children of Esther P. Mendez and Jesus Iglesias. He was raised by his single mother. He is of Mexican heritage. He grew up in Riverside, Corona, Santa Ana, Baldwin Park, and Compton before settling in Section 8, low-income housing in Long Beach, where Iglesias spent most of his youth. Iglesias worked for a cell phone company in Los Angeles and in 1997 went into comedy full-time, though it resulted in his being evicted from his home and losing his car. Iglesias often references his weight in his comedy, often saying, "Oh, I'm not fat, I'm fluffy". He also employs voices, sound effects and storytelling in his act, and his other trademark signatures include his Hawaiian shirts and a "nice-guy veneer" In 2000, he appeared in season 6 of the Nickelodeon sketch comedy series All That, co-starring with Amanda Bynes and Nick Cannon. In 2007, Iglesias voiced an entire Mexican family in "Padre de Familia", a sixth season episode of the Fox TV animated comedy Family Guy. That same year, he began voicing a recurring set of identical twin characters on The Emperor's New School, a Disney animated series that he describes as his favorite voice work. Iglesias was a contestant on the fourth season of reality TV series Last Comic Standing in 2006, surviving elimination to become one of the final eight comics. He was disqualified at that point for having used a smuggled BlackBerry to communicate with family and friends, which violated the rules of the show. In 2011, Comedy Central debuted Gabriel Iglesias Presents Stand Up Revolution, a standup showcase series which Iglesias produces and hosts. Hector Saldaña of the San Antonio Express-News praised Iglesias and the other comedian he assembled for the show, calling it "one of the all-time funniest comedy package tours" and Iglesias a "comedy genius". Iglesias has hosted/co-hosted six episodes of Equals Three. In 2012 he played a strip club DJ and drug dealer in the 2012 film Magic Mike. Iglesias voiced Ned and Zed in the 2013 DisneyToon Studios film, Planes. He also voiced characters in the animated films The Nut Job (2014) and El Americano: The Movie(2016). Iglesias is featured in the new reality show Fluffy Breaks Even, which is currently shown on Fuse TV. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gabriel_Iglesias Judge Cuts Gabriel Iglesias' Judge Cuts performance in Episode 3D01 consisted of telling jokes about his experience in the airline to and in Toronto. Pennies and Foxy gave Gabriel standing ovations. His performance was not strong enough for the judges to send him to the Quarterfinals, eliminating him from the competition along with Tina Fey, David Spade, and Vadik and the Bear. Wildcard Round Gabriel Iglesias was brought back as Spinach’s pick to return for the Wildcard Round. His performance in Episode 3D05 consisted of telling jokes about British people and their accents. Sensing an immense improvement since last time, JayDK, Cards, Pennies, and Foxy all gave him standing ovations. Gabriel Iglesias received enough votes to move on to the Quarterfinals, instead of Radiohead and Steven Hall. Quarterfinals Gabriel Iglesias’s Quarterfinals performance in Episode 3D07 consisted of performing a comedy routine about a high school reunion he attended. Pennies gave him a standing ovation. Gabriel placed in either sixth, seventh, or eighth place in the vote, sending him to the Dunkin’ Save. In the Save, he received more votes than No Doubt and Sarah Ikumu, sending him to the Semifinals. Category:Acts Category:3D Acts Category:Comedians Category:3D Comedians Category:Last Comic Standing Contestants Category:Wildcard Acts Category:3D Wildcard Acts Category:Spinach's Wildcards Category:Quarterfinalists Category:3D Quarterfinalists Category:Instant Save Category:Semifinalists Category:3D Semifinalists